Cliques
by shinta arctic assasin
Summary: Two cliques. One school. Two people in love, but on different sides of the social scale. How will they cope? What will thier friends think? Read to find out. HaruMichi, maybe other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine, just this story and the plot.

I'm starting a new fanfic againand I hope you alllike it.I hope you all comment and tell me what you think. Also if anyone one hassuggestions that'd be great too. Thanks.

Cliques

By: Shinta Arctic Assasin aka Sakura

Prologue

A rebel and a Valedictorian. The two most unlikeliest people to fall in love, fell hard for each other. I know, it's a weird story, but this is what truly happened. Hello, I'm Sakura Sagara here to tell you of how the two, most unlikeliest people at high school, fell in love.

It all started at a high school, not just any high school, but _The_ Takemaru High School. The school for the most talented, most unique and basically the most richest people out there. Just like in any high school, there are cliques. The jocks; only talks, thinks, about anything about sports; the cheerleaders, high, peppy, annoying people; the regulars, regular boring people; etc. but the two most renown cliques are the rebels and the Valedictorians. Why those two you ask? Out of all the cliques, why these two? Well here's the answer; these are the two that fight the most between each other. Out of all of the other cliques, they fight the most.

Their fight has been going on for generations now. The seniors come and go and the freshmen come and move up. It's always been like this since, well since I came to this school as a helper then into a student. That's over 6 years! And so far the longest leader in role for both cliques are non-other then Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh. So far they both have been leaders for around 4-ish years, and their only Juniors.

Michiru Kaioh, best Valedictorian the school has ever seen; perfect grades, perfect dress code, perfect attitude, and just plain perfect.

While on the other hand there's Haruka Tenoh, the worst student the school has ever seen; bad dress code, bad attitude, bad attendance, but amazingly good, no, very good grades. Could be counted a Valedictorian if he wanted, but nope he chose the rebel side.

They both go to school, they both go to class, etc. nothing alike except a few things and then they meet. And this is where our story begins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know what you think, if you think i should continue this or not. hope to hear from u. ja


	2. Clique 1

Aw, Takamori High School; the school for the elites, for the talented, and for the rich. This is where we begin. It was Monday, August 23, 2000; and also the first day of school. "What the hell are you doing here?" "No way! This is our turf!" "Like hell it is!" seems there's a ruckus by the parking lot, let's see what's happening.

Seems like the Rebels and the Valedictorians, also known as preps 'Popular Righteous Egotistic Pupil Suck ups', are fighting once again. There, in the front of the school were the two cliques; Rebels on the left, Preps on the right. "We were here first your Jack asses!" the rebels yelled to the preps while they yelled, "No way! We were here first Ass holes!" every single day they fought over the parking lot. See, for a rich school; the parking lots are very small. The upper parking lot, which is where they are now, is the closet lot to the school. The lower parking lot is down the hill and to the left. Almost one fourth of a mile away from the school, and everyday the upper was either claimed by the rebels or by the preps. Either way one group has to go because the lots too small for both group's vehicles.

Uh-oh, here comes the leaders now; Haruka Tenoh, group leader of the Rebels, riding on her red and black CBR1000RR Honda motorcycle. And then there's Michiru Kaioh and her boyfriend Kyle Kagawa, group leaders of the Valedictorians, riding in Kyle's blue Convertible.

They both parked by their separate groups, and got out. "Hey! Tenoh's here! Now we'll get the lot for sure!" the rebels whooped a few times before chanting out Tenoh! Tenoh!

On the other side; "Wahoo! Kyle and Michiru are here! Now we're gonna win!" the preps kept chanting their names; Kyle! Michiru! The leaders met in the middle, each telling their groups to be quiet.

Haruka Tenoh, anyone could tell it was her coming, especially with her uniform and her nasty glare that said 'move or I'm gonna kick your ass!' she has short blonde hair, and teal eyes that are like the wind. It can be calm and bored, to suddenly angry then suddenly calm again, just like her personality and temper. No one wants to experience Tenoh's temper. She's slim and kind of muscular, but not too much, just enough so people know she's not a push over, and she's 6"1 ½ inches tall. Her uniform, consisted of the regular boy uniform of long black pants, white t-shirt, blue jacket over it, with a black tie to finish it off; but really set her apart from everyone else was what she did to her uniform. The sleeves of the jacket were torn off, she had black boots on instead of the formal dress shoes, her shirt was untucked, tie loose, hair messed up, and she wore black fingerless gloves.

Michiru Kaioh, with her boyfriend Kyle Kagawa. Anyone could tell who she was because Kyle never leaves her side besides for classes and in the bathroom. Their uniform was the same prim and proper style. Michiru was wearing the girl's uniform; long blue sleeve blouse, long black skirt that reached her knees and a white bow in the middle and on her feet were black proper sandals. Her counter part was wearing the regular boy uniform, like Haruka's except in tack and everything set in place.

"Well, Tenoh? How are we gonna settle this, this time? Head to head, full on fight, or maybe you'll just give up?" Kyle spoke up for Michiru. From what everyone's saying, Michiru isn't able to do anything while being around him or is she does, she'll get hit.

"Well, let's see. Hmm, I think full on seems a little messy this early in the morning and also, I don't hit girls." Tenoh pretended to think for a second, putting a hand on her chin, but suddenly he looked up. "But this time I think I'll make an exception." In a blink of an eye Tenoh was gone, but appeared right in front of Kyle and with a single punch to the stomach he was down on his knees. "Come on, get up. I didn't even punch you that hard." Kyle stood up and lashed out trying to get a punch to her face, but Tenoh moved back just in time only to lash out with her own fist.

The fight went back and forth until only one person stood while the other ate dirt. "Guess the Rebels get the lot this time. Now take your cars and get out of here. We won fair and square." Tenoh spoke while walking back to the rebels, spitting blood out of her mouth. Kyle had gotten a few good hits in, but Tenoh got in more. When she didn't hear their engines, she turned around only to doge a punch coming at her face. Seems Kyle wants his ass kicked again. "What the hell! The lot's ours fair and square so beat it your stupid preps!" a rebel yelled, about to charge in, but Tenoh yelled to her (the rebel who yelled) "keep out of this Hino. I got this. And don't you dare charge in either Kino. Hey do you guys remember the move I showed you guys yesterday?" Hino and Kino just nodded. "well here it is!" Tenoh dodged a punch only to get behind Kyle, she put her arms under his and grabbed his shoulders, and then she bent backwards bringing him with her. He hit the pavement hard while Tenoh left unscathed. Leaving Kyle on the ground unconscious and Tenoh just fine already walking back to her bike, "heh, like I said, I got it." she looked towards the preps with a bored face, "now, like my friend said before; beat it, its our lot, and we won fair and square." The preps nodded, most drove away while some of them dragged the unconscious Kyle to their car.

"Well that was interesting. Very nice fight" Kino came, after she parked her bike, and slapped Tenoh on the back while Hino just nodded.

Sorry to interrupt folks, but your probably wondering who Kino and Hino are, right? Well, we'll start with Kino, Makoto Kino the girly tomboy. She kind of acts like a boy sometimes, while other times she acts like a girl. Let's start with her boy side first; she dresses like a guy, wearing the boy's uniform and all that kind of stuff, doesn't really like dresses either. Oh ya, I forgot you guys are new to the school. Here's what she looks like, she has long brown hair with a few blonde hair streaks, but it's always in a ponytail, no one's ever seen her hair down before, except her friends, Hino and Tenoh. She's around 5"10, slim and…well she's like Tenoh. Her girly attributes are mainly her hobbies, she loves to cook, bake, ice skate and also loves to go shopping, but then again she also likes kick boxing and teaching martial arts in a class.

Onto Hino, Rei Hino the priestess with a temper. Like the rest of her friends, she wears the boy's uniform, only the inside t-shirt is black. She has long black hair, which she always keeps down unless she's doing archery or going into a fight, has violet almost blackish eyes, slim, but not much muscle even though she's really strong, and around 5"6ish. Her hobbies are archery, meditating in front the sacred fire at her shrine, and she also practices some martial arts. But remember not to get on her bad side; she has a temper that almost matches Tenoh's.

So that's basically them, the only two people brave enough to hang around Tenoh and not get hurt. But anyway back to the story. I believe it's just around the time for first period. "Tenoh! Hino! Your late!" the teacher was right in the middle of class when those two came in. "we know. No need to yell." Tenoh walked to the seat in the back by the window while Hino took the seat in front of hers.

"So what's your excuse this time?" the teacher (Ms. Kayheart) asked looking mad and irritated as ever. "We were in the back." Hino spoke up before Tenoh could answer back making the teacher even madder. "Doing what exactly?" the teacher just wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Hino was about to answer, but someone yelled out "what else could they be doing? They were fucking each other!" the whole class besides the rebels laughed, until the teacher spoke up "Kai! That was inappropriate!" "Nah its ok. He's just jealous cause he's not getting any from his boyfriend." The whole class laughed even harder from Tenoh's comment as Kai blushed and sank in his seat. "Besides, we were in the back having a smoke." The teacher hesitated before nodding and going back to teaching trigonometry, at least they were being honest. The whole period went smoothly besides an occasional outburst or fight. So that's how the day went by.

Before we all knew it, it was already lunch time with only one more period before school ends. Oh by, lunch! Now that was a hectic time. Ok so here's how the lunch area is set up. There's the cafeteria, well a lunch line basically because it's not really a whole building. More like lunch stalls all connected with a roof over it. It was all free food too, like Taco Bell, Burger King, etc. all fast food, but there were healthy stalls too which some students use. After the café stall as we call it, there are 4 big tables together then there are smaller tables all spread out everywhere.

Of course with the cliques they all want to site together, but they didn't want trouble between rebels and preps. So all of them usually went to the side tables while the big cliques fought over the tables. And that's exactly what they did, just like the parking lot the two groups fought over the tables as well. Sadly there's no security at school so it's all run or fight for what you want. The teachers stay on the side, sadly some teachers watch for enjoyment, while others just ignore it and keep on doing what they were doing. But thankfully the fight usually ends quickly unless a leader chooses a full on fight then it'll go on all through lunch.

'Sigh' thank god lunch is over! 6th period, uhhh! It's P.E. and like the unit we're on, we're playing dodge ball today, yay! TT of course the P.E. coach just had to be one of the people that watch the fight and enjoy it, so the class is divided by preps and rebels while the other cliques were divided up to make the sides even.

Good grief! Is all I have to say about that! It's after school and the doge ball game is still going on! Tenoh, Hino, and Kino are left for the rebels while on the preps side there's a long blonde haired girl named Minako Aino, Kyle and Michiru. The other clique people went home, but the rebels and preps stayed behind to cheer on there leaders while the coach was on the side watching with a grin. Both teams were sweating like crazy, but there pride wouldn't let them quit. You could tell they were martial artists, the rebels doing flips, rolls etc. while the preps were dodging regularly, but very fast.

'Sigh' oh wait! Here we go! Tenoh finally looked like she had an idea. "Guys lets just wrap this up already. Do plan C!" they all nodded, Hino and Kino back flipped while Tenoh charged to the line where most of the balls were. Kyle threw a ball just as she reached for a ball and when it was about to hit, she smirked and used her hand to push up and jump. While the ball still on course Kino jumped in and caught the ball making Kyle out. Letting Hino jump over Kino, only to run up and push all the balls back, but flipped just in time to dodge a ball coming at her.

'Sigh' that was too close, but it looks like the favor is finally on the rebels' side now. The game went on for awhile until Aino tripped because of exhaustion and made Kaioh the last one in. by the time Kaioh got out she had almost gotten Hino out, but that was almost. 'Sigh' thank god that was too long of a game!

It was around 5:30pm when Tenoh could finally go home, riding down the street that would make her only seven blocks away from her house. Tenoh moved out of her parents' house long before junior year; around 9th grade I suppose. She supported herself by racing in illegal and legal races with her bike. She also sometimes fixed cars at Yamada's garage for money as well. But anyway to sum it all up she was defiantly able to supports herself. She was almost home , just three more blocks to go, but sadly there was one street light always against her, always turned red, right when she got there.

"You bitch! I told you not to speak to them when I'm around!" "But… but I wasn't. Ami and Minako were just sitting next to me. That's…" "Shut up! I told you not to speak!" there was a sickening sound of a slap all of a sudden. Tenoh finally couldn't stand it anymore and turned her head to look at the commotion that was happening almost right next to her. 'So the rumors are true' There standing in the shadows were Kyle, standing over a person she could only assume was to be Michiru. Her head was down and her right hand was holder her cheek that was red and a little bloody, while Kyle stood tall with his fist tightly curled up and his face was red with anger.

When she took a glance at the light, she almost slapped herself in the face for not paying attention to it, it was already turning yellow. She drove off, but for some reason Michiru's bowed head couldn't escape her mind, 'sigh' 'I'm so going to regret this later on in life.' Tenoh quickly made a U turn and drove fast back to the ally.

"You're so worthless, do you know that! You can't do anything right!" yet again Kyle drove his foot right into Michiru's stomach. She was already on the ground, trying to curled up into a ball to make the incoming blows less worse then they already were. He suddenly grabbed her up by her aquamarine hair and pulled her up until his face was right in front of hers. He grinned at her pained expression and was about to hit her in the face again when suddenly she was let go and went back to the floor. When she gingerly looked up again, she saw Kyle on his knees besides her; he was holding his head tightly as blood seeped out a little bit between his hand.

"don't you know that proper gentlemen never hit women?" a voice in front of Michiru suddenly picked Kyle up by his collar and pushed him away from her only to land on his ass a few feet away. She tried to look up at her protector, but yet again Kyle grabbed her by her hair to make her stand up, but because of the pain she could not open her eyes. "I told you, proper gentlemen never hurt a lady; unless you aren't one. Mr. Kyle Kagawa, the perfect valedictorian, not a proper gentleman! What a shock!" the voice just laughed at the comment, and probably at the face Kyle was making right now. "Heh, your one to talk. A…" "Me! You're accusing me? At least I have enough honor to never strike a lady. You on the other hand have no excuse!" "Why you son of a bitch!" "At least I'm not the son of a bastard like you! Ass whole!" Michiru could tell Kyle was getting mad just by feeling how hard he was gripping her hair. Well, until she was flung into the brick wall that is. She blanked out after that. (Hmm maybe I should stop here?

Nah I'll continue a bit more.) "Hey. Miss Kaioh! Are you alright?" someone was shaking her, 'wait! That was the same voice as before!' Michiru looked up slowly, trying to adjust to everything around her first, until her eyes focused on two teal blue eyes staring back at her. "You alright Kaioh-san?" Michiru blinked again and nodded slowly, she tried to look around, but her head hurt too much to do so. "Is there anyone at home to help you?" she looked back into those teal eyes and shook her head, no. "I see. Well I guess I'll have to step in then. I hope you don't mind coming to my apartment then. I promise, you can trust me; I won't do anything to hurt you, ok?" she nodded her head and leaned on the voices shoulder, well what she thinks is her shoulder. 'For some reason. I feel really safe in her arms. Like I trust her without ever worrying about it.' and with that last thought, she drifted into a world between sleep and unconsciousness.

Authors note: hehe sorry it took so long to finish this, but i write slow, so don't yell at me, especially when i don't have time to write. but anyway again sorry for leaving a cliff hanger, i tried to not end it like that, but it did so ya. it might be a while until the next chapter cause i just finished writing this chapter today, but i'll try my best. please review, it means a lot to me. thanks for reading, ja (means see ya)!

Sakura Sagara


End file.
